There are many different types of hair products on the market, all of which have an effect on hair, the products containing many different types of chemicals designed for specific purposes, such as shampoos, rinses, permanent waves, and hair set. These products, although accomplishing the purposes for which they are designed, also have an adverse effect on the hair itself. There has not been any concern, until recently, as to the extent of damage caused.
Consequently, there is a need for an evaluation of hair damage caused by such products, to both advise the public, and to also give the manufacturer an indication of the amount of damage caused by his product, by accurately gauging various formulations in order to select the one having the least adverse effect to hair.